User blog:Sam 3010/LoL Wiki Teams. Second Set of Assignments
It's time for the first wikia teams competitions to start! The teams have already been formed on the following blog: Wiki_Team_Recruiting. If you haven't joined one team yet, you still have time to apply to one of the teams there or even submit your own Team idea (Zaun, Piltover, etc.) on the blog mentioned above. Rules Each type of page has a point reward that will be divided among the teams that helped improved the page if the participants followed the rules: #To compete on this contest, you (as an individual team member) can go to a page and claim it as yours, by leaving a message on the comments that says "Property of Team (Ionia/Demacia/Noxus), signed (Your username)". This will give you a two hour window of opportunity in which only YOU will be able to edit that page and improve it, and take points for it. #Please don't forget to leave a Summary that states "Courtesy of Team (Demacia/Ionia/Noxus). This will be required to get points for the edit. (If you forgot to leave that summary, just edit it again with something minor and leave the summary). #Remember that the wikia system doesn't really recognize that claim, so don't get mad if another user edits the page while it is claimed by not knowing about it. #For the same reason, be sure to check the comments and make sure that the page is not claimed when you start editing (and claiming it). #If you find that those two hours are not enough, you can claim it again before the window has passed to refresh the claim duration. #There can only be one claim per individual team member at any given time. If you have finished editing your page and you want to start editing another. Edit your comment of the first claim to end it, and only then you can claim another page. #'Important:'Take note of the pages you have edited and leave a comment below with a list of them, if you want them to be taken into account for this period. You can edit your comment to add to the list, don't make a new comment. Additionally, Captains may make a forum for your team to list the edits there, and the point tallier will check that too. #The points will be awarded at the end of the contest period. #Each page will only reward its points once. If more than one team improved one page, the points will be divided between them to a proportion of how good the improvement was. Improvement Objectives We need to be have our pages clean and updated, also, any changes or mentions needed because of the Dominion update need to be added. Our main objective is to make the pages: *Clean *Well-structured *Accurate (some gameplay elements still have theorycrafting from Beta) *Well-capitalized and punctuated. (words like attack damage, unique, passive). They should be lowercased unless they are after a period. *Abbreviations avoided. (Abbreviations need to be avoided on general text and lists. Tables are ok with them. *Dominion mentions if needed. Dominion and Classic characteristics need to be equally represented on all articles. (I.E. You can't have the minions page written as if only Classic existed, and then add a note on dominion). *Also, preferred use of certain words: ("autoattack" instead of "basic attack"; "attack damage" instead of just "damage"; "champion" instead of "hero"; "ability" instead of "spell" (spell is for summoner's spells).) Points per page: Note:Categories mentioned below refer to editing the pages that belong that category. You should not edit the category page itself. Un-touchable pages You can't claim these pages: * Champion Main pages: Do not edit these unless you are fixing typos. * Champion Trivia section: These edits won't count either, unless you are fixing typos. * City-states and Places: Do not edit these unless you are fixing typos. * Patch Notes (Don't touch them) Each typo fixing run will award your team 1 point. Only one point per team per page. Platinum Task *Base champion statistics. 100 (per team). (Change HRegen and Mregen to per 5. Update all statistics from patches 120 onwards. Check consistency between this and champion pages, and comment on THAT page for someone to test) **After this has been checked we can start on the second part of this task, which consist of updating the tables for each statistic (i.e. List of champions' attack damage) Golden Tasks *League of Legends:50 (Update, change mentions of Fields of Justice to Game types) *Classic: 50 (Needs to be better than the current Dominion article, move info from Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline if needed.) *Patch article: 20. List: 50. *Ranked Game and Draft mode: 25 each (Shuffle info around to update). *Beta Test - 25 Silver task *Category:Gameplay elements - 15 (only pages, not subcategories) *Category:Champion statistics - 10-20 (depending on content, also they need to be updated and using the format (See the Note, and the use of the Outdated template) of the Attack Damage page) *Champion Background pages: **Development details- 10 (the adding of pre-release announcements) **Patch history- (This must be a copy-paste from ALL patch notes released AFTER ALPHA) Also, the ones that are already complete from last battle will only give you 5 points for the adding of last 5 patches information. Full point will not be awarded for minimal work. (TehAnonymous: Most of the patch histories are up to date. Consult each individual page's history to check if it was updated thoroughly during the last competition) ***Xin Zhao- Xerath: 5 ***Udyr-Kog'maw -10 ***Classic 40 (Everyone released before October 2009)- 20 *Project SEO **Create disambiguation pages - 15 **Improve disambiguation pages - 10 **Fix/Cleanup disambiguation pages - 5 Bronze tasks *Create redirect pages for pages (plural forms, common names, etc.) 5. *Remove article management templates by improving quality - 10. *Improve content quality: ** Spells ** Masteries ** Items ** Monsters ** Minions Period of this assignment competition This period will run the entire month of October. If you have any further questions regarding the teams, feel free to ask the coordinators of the LoL Wiki Teams competition, Technology Wizard and Sam 3010. NOTE Today is my First Wiki anniversary. I joined the wiki since October 8th, 2011, and haven't regretted one moment of it. I've greatly enjoyed being part of this beautiful community, and I love the way you have treated me ever since. Category:Blog posts Category:Community news